Percy Jackson the Werewolf
by ktmossman0
Summary: After Annabeth breaks up with him Percy leaves Camp Jupiter where they had been going to college. Afterward Percy eventually encounters Lycaon who gets one of his wolves to bite Percy. Although he gets used to this change, Percy doesn't realise how much it will change his life. This story will include a harem so if you're not okay with that don't read this.
1. Heartbreak

**Percy's Point of view**

I walk through the streets of New Rome, heading for Annabeth's apartment. Before we came here, I had asked her about moving in together, but she had said that she wasn't ready for that and I hadn't argued. I passed a park where I saw several children playing. a few years ago, I would never have believed that demigods could live past their teens much less live long enough to have a family, once I learned of New Rome though I couldn't help but hope that maybe I could have a future with Annabeth.

When we first came here it felt as though that dream might become reality, I thought that our relationship was as strong as ever, but I think I was just fooling myself because I had soon come to realize that Annabeth seemed to be drifting away from me. We started our courses at the university and spent time together in the evenings. I know that I love Annabeth more than anything, but I have come to realize that she has seemed a bit distant.

Our kisses don't feel the same, we aren't seeing each other as often, I'm debating whether to say something to her about it. I know I love her, but I no longer know if she feels the same way. I'd like to think that her feelings haven't changed but there's too much evidence suggesting otherwise.

When I reached her apartment, I knocked on the door and she let me in, as we talked I couldn't help but debate whether to say something about her distance, but it appeared that I wouldn't have to since she eventually said, "Percy I'm sorry but I can't keep pretending anymore, a while ago I realized that I don't feel the same way about you as I know you do me."

"So, you don't love me anymore?" I asked, hurt.

"No, I'm sorry, I thought I did but no."

"Why Annabeth? Why did you pretend? I knew something seemed off I just didn't want to admit it."

"I didn't want to hurt you, and I wasn't ready to explain why we had drifted apart."

"Annabeth, it would have hurt less if you had just come out with it instead of faking it. What changed your mind, and how long have you been faking it?"

"I realized the truth about how I felt about you shortly after we came here,"

"Annabeth! That was months ago, how could you leave me hanging for that long, I knew something was off, but I was in denial."

"Percy I'm sorry, but I wasn't ready to tell you the truth then, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it. I realized that I no longer saw you as more than a friend, think about it, we missed so much time together because of Hera or I might have realized it sooner. I've known for a while now that I'm bisexual, and I was happy with you for a while but I realised that now I like someone else.

I looked at her completely shocked, I was hurt that she'd faked it for so long letting me believe that she felt the same way I did when she, no longer felt the same way about me. I finally said, "Annabeth I understand that this wouldn't have been easy for you to talk about but couldn't you have at least told me that your feelings had changed, it's not like you had to tell the whole camp, I wouldn't have told anyone anything other than the fact that you ended things."

That night before I left her apartment I made sure that she understood that I wasn't judging her because of her sexuality, I told her that I was just hurt that she hadn't admitted it to me sooner, it's not like I was going to shout it out to the whole camp. It hurt to learn that my feelings hadn't really been returned for a while now but due to my loyalty I didn't judge Annabeth and tried to let her go.

I stayed at camp Jupiter and finished that semester, but I found that I couldn't stay there or return to camp half blood because both camps held too many memories for me now. I decided that I would leave, say goodbye to frank, Hazel, Reyna, and the rest of my Roman friends, I would Iris message my Greek friends and my mother, I needed some time alone to accept what had happened.

What was my plan beyond that? Well, I didn't really have one, I wanted time to myself and I guessed I would use that time to take out as many monsters as I could. I would probably visit my mom and Paul and little sister at some point, but I also wanted to keep them safe and I knew that they would be safer without me in their lives. So after saying goodbye to my friends I left Camp Jupiter, I didn't have a particular destination in mind, I supposed that I would just wander and try to avoid the gods, I wanted to be alone and although I knew my dad cared about me I didn't feel like being dragged into more problems if I could help it.

I might help any demigods that I come across but if I do that I'll have to find a way to conceal my identity.

 **Several months later**

Somehow Hades found out about my situation and gave me his blessing out of thanks for me convincing the other gods to give him permission to enter Olympus more than once a year and giving him a throne on the council. I'd had a brainwave a while back and realized that since Chiron had finally taught me how to manipulate the mist I could use that ability to disguise myself.

Unfortunately, though that would only work on mortals and maybe demigods if I was lucky. Monsters or gods would still see me for who I was. I wasn't sure yet what to do to solve that problem but for now, I will have to make do and kill the monsters before they can spread the word about me, and hope that I won't run into any gods. I still hadn't come to terms with the breakup and I knew I would need more time. I'd Iris messaged my mom and Paul to let them know what had happened and that I was okay but when they asked me I refused to come home, they would be safer without me there anyway.

Now I was walking through a forest when I suddenly got the feeling that I was in danger, I assumed it was a monster and grasped riptide in pen form prepared to uncap it at any moment. I was hoping it was just a hellhound or something else that wouldn't be too hard to deal with. As usual, though my luck wasn't so good because as I stood there a wolf suddenly burst out of the trees and it wasn't a normal wolf either.

From what I had heard from Jason Piper and Leo I knew that it was a werewolf. Knowing I didn't have any silver to kill it with I tried to make a run for it, though another wolf came at me from the direction that I was planning to go, before long they had me surrounded. I got the feeling I wouldn't be getting out of this one and that if they didn't kill me they would probably turn me. I also knew that if they did turn me I would not follow them. I would resist everything they did and refuse to become a monster like them. I know that technically I would be a monster if they turned me but I would refuse to behave like one.

Even though I was pretty sure that it would be useless against the werewolves I uncapped riptide, I knew that there weren't any water sources nearby so I wouldn't be able to use my powers. But I would still prefer to make it out of this alive. Just as I was thinking about what to do next one of the gathered wolves transformed to its human form and based on what Piper Jason and Leo had told me I was pretty sure that it was Lycaon.

I was trying to decide what to do next, should I attack first, catching at least some of them by surprise and maybe incapacitate some of them? or should I let them attack first? I'm certainly not the best strategist, after all my plans are usually completely crazy yet somehow, they usually work. I didn't figure I could talk my way out of this one like Annabeth and I have tried to talk our way out of numerous other situations, I knew enough about werewolves to know that they weren't as dumb as some other monsters. So, this wouldn't be easy. I was pretty sure I was doomed either way but I made another attempt to get the Hades out of there.

I ran toward one of the werewolves attempting to kill or in the least hurt it enough so it couldn't follow me. Unfortunately, the luck I seem to have in situations like this wasn't there and riptide had no effect on the creature. After I attempted to get away one of the other werewolves ran toward me and once it was close enough jumped at me causing me to lose my balance, fall to the ground, and ultimately get pinned by the werewolf which was larger and heavier than an average wolf. I tried to squirm out from under it but it pressed down harder on my chest ensuring that I wouldn't be going anywhere.

What I couldn't understand was why the wolf was pinning me, why hadn't it just killed me? As far as I knew that's what they normally do to demigods, and they'd helped Gaea in the last war so I thought they might still be annoyed that she was defeated, for some strange reason they seemed to want me alive which meant they would most likely try to turn me and considering my current predicament they would probably succeed. I gave up on trying to get out from under the massive animal that was on top of me instead fresh determination went through me to get away from them after they turned me since I had no intention of becoming a monster like them. That was when Lycaon and the other werewolves came even closer surrounding me and the werewolf that was on top of me. After he was closer Lycaon began speaking and it wasn't long before he revealed what he wanted to do with me.


	2. Werewolves

**Percy's point of view**

After the werewolves crowded around me Lycaon began speaking to me. He asked, "Why are you so far from your camp demigod?"

I got the feeling that he was slightly curious about why I was so far from both camps. I considered lying to him, but for some reason that I'm not sure of I told him at least part of the truth. I answered, "The camps don't feel like a home to me anymore."

Lycaon and his wolves seemed slightly surprised by my answer, but they didn't inquire further. I was still wondering what they could possibly want me for, after all, I'd never be willing to help them and if Lycaon thinks he can force me to he's in for a surprise. I still have plenty of friends and family that I would never willingly betray so I will never help Lycaon.

"What do you want me for?" I asked him even though I did have a guess for what his answer would be. I figured that if he'd wanted me dead the werewolves would have tried to kill me already, because of this I assumed he wanted to turn me I just didn't understand why.

Lycaon replied, "I believe that you would make a strong member of our pack, and if the camps are no longer a home for you perhaps this will be easier than I anticipated,"

"I won't follow you! I shouted determined.

"You won't have a choice," he retorted.

I knew that there was no way to avoid being turned, but that didn't mean that afterward I would be forced to follow him. Right? At least I hoped not. I certainly didn't like the idea of becoming what I had fought against for so many years, I wouldn't want to hurt anyone especially the people I care about most. Nervousness had managed to get through my brave persona but I tried to suppress it in hopes of convincing myself that I wouldn't be a monster like Lycaon and the rest of his wolves. When I didn't say anything else Lycaon obviously decided that he'd had enough talking and looking at the wolf on top of me said, "Jonas,"

I assumed that had to be the wolf's name but that didn't really matter at the moment since after Lycaon's command the wolf sunk its teeth into my shoulder. Not long after that, the wolf let go of me even before the wolf had let me go and gotten off me I could feel something that reminded me of when the chimera's snake tail bit me except this time I wasn't slowly dying from poison.

Honestly, as my body slowly changed it did hurt but I had been through worse. As I changed the werewolves still surrounded me. I guess they were waiting for the process to finish. Once all the pain and other stranger feelings had gone away I assumed that the process had finished and that I was now a werewolf.

Obviously, I wasn't too enthusiastic about that fact, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was just thinking about what I should do next since I wasn't interested in staying there laying on the ground surrounded by werewolves even though I was one now. I managed to sit up before Lycaon once again spoke. He said, "I'm impressed boy, many would have fallen unconscious, or possibly even died if they couldn't handle the change."

I responded with, "I've been through worse."

Lycaon replied, "true enough I suppose, I do recall hearing that you fell into Tartarus."

I simply nodded not really interested in continuing the conversation, but there was a part of me that wasn't itching to get the Hades out of there. I guessed that was probably the new werewolf side of me. I fought that feeling though as I thought about how I could get out of my situation. I could tell that at least some of my senses were stronger than before so I assumed that all of them probably were.

"Follow us," Lycaon said before shifting back to his wolf form.

Did he seriously expect me to follow him without a fight? I thought incredulously. Just as the thought crossed my mind another stronger one pushed it aside. I felt the urge to follow Lycaon's orders, the strength of the urge caused me to follow at least part of his command by shifting to my own wolf form and let me tell you that doing it for the first time hurt like Hades. After that, I managed to shove aside the urge to obey Lycaon and got quite a good idea. I realized that if I play along for a while and then run for it Lycaon and his wolves might find it harder to find me. unfortunately, though moving on four legs instead of two took some getting used to and in the beginning, I did more stumbling around than running.

After a little while though I got the hang of it and Lycaon and the others paid less attention to me. before long I darted off to the right using as much speed as I could without tripping and falling on my face. I used every tactic I could think of to try and avoid Lycaon tracking me. if nothing else it might slow him down.

I ran until I felt that I was far enough away from Lycaon and his wolves that I could stop and rest for a while. In truth I wasn't that tired, probably because I was a werewolf now, but more than anything I realized that I was hungry, the thought of hunting an animal did cross my mind thanks to the fact that I was now a werewolf, since I was basically in the middle of nowhere I probably could, but even though I had just run quite some distance in the form of a wolf, I wasn't quite ready to accept what I had become.

I guess there's at least one upside to being a werewolf since I basically was one too monsters probably wouldn't come after me now. Since I couldn't bring myself to hunt right now I managed to turn back to human, thank the gods that I wasn't naked when I changed back. I reached for the bag of supplies that I always carry with me and took out some food.

When I started eating I realized that my teeth had changed, sure when I was turning I had felt a weird feeling in my mouth, but since there was pain and weird feelings practically everywhere I hadn't really thought about what had changed. Now though I couldn't help but wonder how much I had changed.

Sure the fact that I could change from a human to a wolf was obvious enough, and it had become clear that I could move much more quickly now along with my senses being enhanced. Other than that, though I didn't know what had changed. When that thought crossed my mind I became kind of curious about what I looked like now in both forms.

Becoming a werewolf hadn't caused me to lose my powers so I sensed that there was a lake nearby. I decided to head there to refill my water supply and to look and see how much I'd changed. When I got there I did just that when I looked into the water I could see that I was a lot more muscular than before, sure I had been strong before from all my years of training, but my muscles were never as obvious as they are now. My hair looked somewhat messier, but somehow it still looked alright. Other than that and my teeth there weren't any other obvious differences in my normal appearance.

Since I was still kind of curious about what my wolf form looked like I shifted back into it in order to get a look at myself. What wasn't entirely surprising was the fact that my fur was the same shade of black as my hair and my eyes were sea green like always. I decided to go for a swim in the lake, maybe being in the water would calm me and maybe help me come to terms with what I had become.

Normally when I enter a body of water whether it's the sea or not fish usually swarm me wanting to talk to the son of the sea god, but this time was different, the fish seemed more hesitant than usual and I could only assume that it was because I was now a werewolf. Since I could still talk to them I tried to reassure the fish that I hadn't really changed that much so I had no intention of hurting them.

Still somewhat hesitantly the fish approached me I told them what had happened and they were sympathetic to me. after that, though it dawned on me that I was still trying to avoid my dad finding me, sure I know he cares and he hasn't done anything to hurt me but I didn't want to go back to camp yet and I certainly didn't want to be dragged into some new conflict.

I got out of the water and that's when a new thought hit me, would he still care about me once he finds out what happened? I couldn't be sure, I thought that he would still care, but I just wasn't sure. I shoved those thoughts aside and decided that I should probably keep moving to make sure Lycaon wouldn't find me and now to avoid my dad since I had most likely alerted him to my presence by entering that lake.

I started running again, just not as quickly as I was when I was running from Lycaon. I didn't have a particular destination in mind, but somehow I eventually found myself just outside of New York. I couldn't help but think of visiting my mom and Paul, but I didn't want to put them in danger either.

I was pretty sure I'd lost Lycaon, but I still couldn't be one hundred percent sure. I also didn't think I was ready to reveal what I had become. I was pretty sure my mom would accept me no matter what, same with Paul, but I still had some fear that they would be disgusted by me now. I knew it was probably stupid but it was still there.


	3. Going Home

**Percy's point of view**

I sat trying to decide whether I would visit my mom, Paul, and little sister or not. On one hand, I wanted to protect them, and if Lycaon tracked me down while I was there that could end badly, but on the other hand I did want to see them again even though I was a bit worried about how my mom and Paul would take the news of me being a werewolf.

After debating for a while, I eventually caved and decided to visit them. Even though I had been avoiding even going to New York I knew that I couldn't avoid it forever. I know that they worry about me and I kind of feel bad about that but since I'd been a demigod my whole life up until now, they had reason to be worried since monsters came after me a lot due to the fact that I am a child of one of the big three.

Now though I guessed that monsters probably won't bother me anymore other than Lycaon. Despite that I am going to keep Riptide, it's the only sword I ever used and who knows I might still have to kill monsters at some point if I find one trying to hurt a demigod and considering the fact that monsters are always trying to attack demigods I most likely will.

I knew that I would just stay in New York long enough to visit my mom and Paul, and little sister Ashley. I wasn't ready to go anywhere near camp. For that matter I might not even be able to get into camp half blood anymore without permission. After all, the border keeps out monsters and mortals, and now I technically am a monster. I wasn't too concerned about not being able to get into camp though since I'm in no hurry to go back there.

I figured I could still get into camp Jupiter if I wanted since the only security it has is campers guarding the tunnel and Terminus. That didn't really matter at the moment though since just like camp half blood, it would be a while before I would go back there. I headed to the apartment that I used to call home, and when I got there I knocked on the door. Paul opened it and in surprise said, "Percy,"

At the sight of my stepdad, a slight smile formed on my face and I replied, "Hey Paul,"

I was also pretty sure that he quickly looked me over and I guessed that he noticed at least some of the differences in my appearance. We didn't say anything else before heading into the apartment. Once we were inside my mom quickly walked over and hugged me, I hugged her back, and I was pretty sure that she noticed the changes in my appearance as well.

Once we were all sitting in the living room my mom asked the question that I had been expecting to hear. She said, "Percy, you've only contacted us once since you left camp Jupiter, are you alright? Are you planning to stay?"

Well technically that was two questions, but I answered them both nonetheless.

I replied, "yeah I'm okay,"

maybe that wasn't exactly the truth since I wasn't over Annabeth, and now I was coming to terms with the fact that I was a werewolf but I don't want my mom to worry about me too much and I wasn't planning on telling them about me being a werewolf unless they asked about why I looked different. In response to her second Question, I said, "No I'm not staying, I'm sorry Mom but if I did I'd just be putting you in danger and I don't want to do that. You'll be safer without me here, I can't lose you, any of you."

After I finished Mom asked, "are you going back to camp then?"

I answered, "No I'm not over Annabeth yet I only came to New York to visit you."

That was when Ashley, my little half-sister, decided to add her voice to the conversation since we heard her start crying in one of the other rooms. Mom went to check on her and after she had gotten her calmed down she brought her when she came back to finish the conversation. After she returned, Paul was the next one to speak, his question was one that I had kind of suspected I would hear but I also kind of hoped that I wouldn't hear it. He asked why I looked different. Unsure of how they would take the news I explained that I was a werewolf now and that was why my appearance was different. That revelation resulted in a whole new batch of questions, especially from Paul since he couldn't help but wonder how different the werewolves from Greek "mythology" were from how pop culture portrays them. Obviously, since I had only recently become one I hadn't figured out everything but I did my best to answer his and mom's questions.

Eventually, we finished talking and I figured I should probably leave. I figured that Lycaon was probably still trying to find me and I didn't want him to find me at the apartment. I left the apartment promising to Iris message them and to visit when I could. I did tell them that Monsters probably wouldn't come after me now except for Lycaon so they don't have to worry about me quite as much.

The only problem would be if I run into the hunters because unless they realize who I am they would most likely kill me since I'm a werewolf now and all their weapons are silver. It would be best if I avoid them, or maybe I should Iris message Thalia so she can tell the others so if we do encounter each other they won't kill me. Regardless I'm not going to worry about that right now, I would decide what to do about that later.

As I was traveling away from New York I noticed a couple of odd smells and I guess that the source of them wasn't too far away but then again since my sense of smell had gotten stronger I could have been wrong. One of the smells was that of rotting meat, and the other smelled like something was burning.

I thought that was kind of odd but I didn't think much of it until I heard a bellowing noise that was annoyingly familiar, and then a high-pitched scream that I guessed belonged to a girl. I hurried in the direction of the smells and noises assuming that a demigod was being attacked by a monster. With my additional speed, it wasn't long before I found the source of the noises and realised that my guess had been right.

It seemed that the smell of rotten meat had come from my old enemy the minotaur, and the burning smell seemed to be coming from the girl that he was about to attack. That seemed weird, but I wasn't really worried about that right now since the main thing on my mind was helping that girl. I had gradually been getting used to my wolf form, and that was the form I was currently in so when I saw beefhead about to attack that girl I growled at him partially to show my intentions, and partially to get his attention away from that girl. The minotaur looked at me and made a mooing sound that much to my surprise I understood, I could only assume that since I was now basically a monster I could understand other monsters.

Somehow through that one moo he had said, "Why are you helping this demigod?"

it was quite obvious that he was confused. To be completely honest I was finding it rather amusing. In response to the minotaur's confusion, I replied, "Perhaps it's because I was only recently turned and I'm unlike the rest of my kind,"

After those words left my mouth I turned back to my human form, an amused smirk planted firmly on my face I was honestly enjoying the minotaur's confusion, shock, and disbelief when he finally realized who I was. It wasn't long before his shock became anger and he, stupidly I might add, charged me.

Rolling my eyes at the fact he would never learn I took out Riptide, uncapped it and prepared to face him yet again. I barely noticed the familiar weight of Riptide in my hand due to my new strength and it wasn't long before the minotaur once again took a trip to Tartarus. After that, I remembered why I had confronted the minotaur in the first place and walked over to the girl who had a mix of emotions on her face.

That was when I once again caught a whiff of the burning smell that seemed to surround her. I still wondered why she smelled that way, she didn't look like she'd been through a fire. That's when a thought occurred to me and for a moment I stopped in my tracks. the smell didn't just smell like something burning, there was another smell mixed in with it that I couldn't quite place.

The thought that had suddenly occurred to me was that this was my first encounter with a demigod since Lycaon had his wolf Turn me, could that smell that seemed to surround the girl be her demigod scent? It made sense I was technically a monster now I would most likely be able to smell it.

I pushed the thought aside for now, it's not like I was going to hurt her just because I could smell her demigod scent. I walked over to her and at first, she was a little frightened of me considering that I had transformed from a wolf to a human and defeated the minotaur without much effort.

Once she became a bit more comfortable with me though I managed to find out what she already knew and explain everything else. I told her about the three places she could go and she settled on Camp Half-Blood which happened to be the closest to where we were. I did get her to camp but I refused to go in with her. And when she asked what my name was I told her the truth, but I asked her to tell the others a fake name. I also asked her to lie about what I looked like.

I'd also come up with a pretty good guess of who her father was but obviously, since I didn't enter camp with her I wouldn't know for sure if I was right. I continued on my way with no real destination in mind just hoping to avoid Lycaon and the gods. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid them forever but I was trying to avoid them for as long as possible.


	4. Searching

**Poseidon's point of view**

We were in the middle of a council meeting but to tell you the truth I wasn't really paying attention to what was being said since I was thinking about Percy. He hadn't been seen in five months, sure he'd been missing for eight months during the giant war but even then, I knew where he was, now though I had no clue where he had gone.

I knew that he had left Camp Jupiter after his and Annabeth Chase's relationship ended. I knew that the daughter of Athena was back at Camp Half-Blood now but no-one had seen Percy in five months. I paid more attention to the meeting until I noticed an opportunity to speak up and ask the question that dominated my mind, "Have any of you seen Percy, or heard anything?"

I hoped he was fine, he was a powerful demigod and he had plenty of training but even the strongest heroes could fall if they were caught by surprise, ambushed, or tricked. I was still holding on to hope that my son was fine since I knew he was the best swordsman in the last three hundred years but still it had been five months since he had been seen last. A small part of me couldn't help but be worried, after all, he may be powerful but that also means that more monsters go after him than other demigods. I was disappointed when the others told me that they didn't know anything, but then I realized that Hades hadn't said anything which made me wonder if he'd heard something.

"Hades, do you know something?" I asked hoping that my guess was correct.

Hades seemed to hesitate before admitting, "I saw him a few weeks ago but I am uncertain of his current location."

Surprise and slight anger shot through me that my brother hadn't told me where my son was. I was about to start yelling at my brother when I sensed that my son had just entered my domain. I worked to pinpoint where exactly he was but by the time I got there he was already long gone.

I couldn't quite understand how he could have left that quickly but I talked to the fish in the lake that he had entered, and what they told me was shocking, to say the least. I wasn't quite sure what to think about what they had just told me. Part of me believed that what had happened wouldn't really change Percy much due to his fatal flaw but I was still worried about if I was wrong.

I decided that I would keep trying to find Percy, and once I found him I would decide what to think then. I decided that I would ask Artemis a favour hoping that since he was the only male demigod that she respects I hoped that she would keep an eye open for him. I would definitely tell her about what had happened to him though since I wouldn't want her to shoot him and kill him.

Deciding that I wouldn't find him that day I headed back to Olympus and looked for Artemis in hopes of getting her help in finding Percy. I'm certainly not her favourite god due to my reputation when it comes to women, but hopefully, she will agree to help me find Percy. After all, I can only really search the seas and other bodies of water, she can search basically anywhere except Alaska.

I did eventually get in contact with Artemis, and she agreed to keep an eye open for Percy if only because her lieutenant is a good friend of his. I was still annoyed that Hades hadn't told me that he'd seen Percy before now. Why the secrecy? Why was Percy trying to avoid me? how much had becoming a werewolf changed him?

All of those questions and more went through my head and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't come up with answers for any of them.

 **Annabeth's point of view**

I kind of felt bad knowing that I was probably the reason that Percy hadn't been seen in five months, we knew that once our courses at the university had finished for the summer he had left camp Jupiter and no-one that we knew of had seen him since. I understood that due to how much he loved me it wouldn't be easy for him to accept our breakup so I guessed that he probably just needed time to come to terms with it and move on.

Regardless I was still worried about him since I still see him as a friend. I knew that since he's the son of one of the big three a lot of monsters come after him when he's in the mortal world. I know that he's one of the best fighters I know, but I still couldn't help but worry about him after all even the strongest demigods can fall. To be honest most of the camp is worried about him along with several of the gods and camp Jupiter.

I couldn't help but wonder, what had happened to him? Was he alright? If he was alright how long would it be before he returns? I got the feeling that it would be a while before I receive answers to any o those questions, after all, healing takes time no matter what kind of pain it is. I only hoped that he would be alright since I guessed that I was the cause of his disappearance.

Even though it had led to Percy disappearing, I didn't regret ending our relationship. As much as I would have rathered not hurt him like I did, I couldn't force myself to stay in a relationship that I was no longer happy in. I knew that Percy understood that the day that I ended our relationship I guessed that he just found it hard to accept that our relationship was over.

We've sent search parties out to look for him but so far, they'd gotten nowhere Camp Jupiter had done the same and ended up with the same result. When asked if Percy was still alive Nico would say that he thought so but the last time someone had asked him that he'd also admitted that he wasn't sure. That answer surprised me, normally he could be sure if someone was dead or alive. the only times he wasn't sure were when people asked him about nature spirits or satyrs. Why couldn't he tell if Percy was okay? That seemed to be just one more question that I just couldn't answer.

I was just about to head to my next class when I spotted a girl walking over Half-Blood Hill, unlike most new demigods she seemed perfectly fine, no obvious injuries, no monsters hot on her heels, and most surprising of all, there wasn't a satyr with her.

Sure, sometimes demigods make it here without a satyr's help, and sometimes satyrs get killed before the demigod makes it here, but it almost seemed like that girl's arrival was too easy. Sure, I didn't know what she might have faced before she made it this far but I still couldn't help but wonder how she made it so easily.

Ignoring my confusion for now, I headed toward her to show her around, find out what she knows, and basically welcome her into camp. I introduced myself to her and as I showed her around camp she mentioned that someone had saved her from the minotaur and helped her get here. I asked her about the person, curiosity igniting within me.

she told me what had happened and my hope that the person might have been Percy were quickly dashed when she said the guy's name was Daniel and as she continued the story she made it clear that the guy looked nothing like Percy. She also said that her name was Amanda. As we were finishing our conversation and the tour a symbol appeared over her head, I guess Leo has a new half sister since the symbol was a flaming hammer indicating that she was a daughter of Hephaestus.

Speaking of Leo, he's still much the same as always, but the main difference is that he has Calypso now. He still spends a lot of time in bunker 9 but ever since he came back he also spends a lot of time with her. Jason travels between the camps ensuring that all the gods get the respect they deserve, but when he's not doing that he's here with Piper.

Not much has changed here other than Percy disappearing. Except for the search parties for Percy camp goes on much like it always has. training, capture the flag, campfires, everything is much the same except for the fact that there are more campers here now than before. As I headed to dinner I couldn't help but continue to think about what might have happened to Percy.

I wasn't looking to get him back, after all, I'd broken up with him for a reason, but now I'm not sure if the person I'm interested in likes me back, hopefully, she does but I don't know for sure. I had fallen for one of the daughters of Hecate, not Lu Ellen, but one of her half sisters. I knew that Thalia and Nico are really worried about Percy as well, especially since Nico wasn't sure if Percy was dead or alive

 **Grover's point of view**

I was talking to several nymphs about how we could go about saving a forest where Mortals were planning on cutting down a lot of the trees in order to build a mall. As we discussed ways to drive the mortals away and make them rethink what they were going to do I realized that I could smell monsters but for some weird reason I could also smell the sea, we weren't even close to a beach. I warned the nymphs about the monster or monsters depending on how many there are.

Some of the nymphs returned to their trees, rocks, or other pieces of nature that they were connected to. A few nymphs stayed to help me if I needed it. I was surprised when a large wolf came out of the trees and then stopped in its tracks when it saw me. it took me a moment, but I realized the reason why I smelled monsters was because it was a werewolf.

The sea scent seemed to be coming from it too. That seemed odd but I didn't really think about it. For a moment, the wolf and I just stared at each other, it was black and its eyes were the same shade of green as Percy's. I couldn't help but wonder why it hadn't tried to attack me. my confusion turned into shock when the wolf shifted to its human form.

If satyrs could have heart attacks I probably would have right then and there because when the wolf had fully changed, before me stood my best friend Percy Jackson who said, "Long time no see G-man,"

I stared at him for a moment before stuttering, "p…Percy"

Amusement obvious on his face he said, "Yes Grover it's me,"

When I finally got over the fact that my best friend was a werewolf I asked, "What are you doing out here?" "When did you become a werewolf?" "What about Annabeth?"

He raised a hand to stop me from asking yet another question before explaining what had happened to him. I have been away from camp a lot lately so I hadn't heard that he and Annabeth were no longer together. He also explained that after the breakup he needed some time alone to accept what had happened. He also said that he'd had an unfortunate encounter with Lycaon and some of his wolves.

We talked for a while and he eventually said that he would help with what we were doing. It was certainly a shock to find out what had happened to Percy, but despite what had happened to him he was still my best friend. I'd known him since he was twelve so I wouldn't even think of abandoning him. He also admitted that he was worried about what everyone else would think, especially his father. I tried to reassure him that everything will be alright but when it comes to the gods you just can't be sure.


	5. Surprise Visit

**Percy's Point of view**

It had been a couple of weeks since I became a werewolf, I was surprised that I hadn't run into Lycaon again, after all, I figured that he would be trying to track me down and get me to follow him one way or another. I guess maybe he had searched for a while and then when he didn't find me, he most likely stopped to come up with a new plan.

Whatever the case he hadn't found me, and I kind of hoped that it would stay that way. As usual, though my luck wasn't that good. One morning I woke up and was about to eat breakfast when I smelled something vaguely familiar but at first, I wasn't sure where I had smelled it before. I realized that I had smelled it the day that I was turned and that it was the scent of another werewolf.

I automatically assumed that it was Lycaon looking for me and I figured I should get the Hades out of there. Using my heightened senses to my advantage I tried to pinpoint which direction the werewolves were coming from. When I finally did figure out that they were coming from behind me I darted off in the opposite direction taking full advantage of my additional strength and speed.

I still couldn't help but wonder why he was so intent on having me in his pack, sure I was a powerful demigod before I was turned, and now I am even stronger than before but as far as I know, werewolves usually kill demigods, not recruit them. Regardless I wasn't curious enough to stay and find out so I ran for it. Not really heading for a specific place just wanting to avoid Lycaon.

Eventually, I was pretty sure I'd lost the werewolves that were after me, and I once again stopped so I could do what I had been about to do before I'd been interrupted. After that, though I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Ever since I left Camp Jupiter I'd found forests were oddly peaceful and now with my enhanced senses cities smell a lot worse.

Due to that I've mostly stayed out of cities only going there when I need more supplies. So, it will probably be a while before I go back to either of the camps or even the city, I may have been a city boy growing up but now I might have changed my mind. The fact I'm a werewolf now might be partially to blame for that, but even before I was turned I had been starting to feel comfortable living on my own in forests.

Since I was blessed by Hades, he sometimes calls on me to complete tasks for him in the underworld, but usually he leaves me alone to do my own thing. I couldn't help but remember that I hadn't heard from him since before I was turned so, I wasn't sure what he would do now. I guess I will just have to wait to find out.

The few times I had been to the underworld to do stuff for him I hadn't run into Nico. That might sound hard to believe but ever since the giant war Nico had been getting close to Will Solace, and last time I heard they were dating. Due to that Nico doesn't spend quite as much time in the underworld, only going when Hades asks him to.

I was happy for my cousin it was nice that he had found someone after everything he's gone through. It was weird to hear that he had once had a crush on me but since I'm straight and he'd moved on and found Will I never really think about it. I figured that Nico would be rather angry at me next time I see him since I hadn't contacted him since before I left Camp Jupiter.

I was sitting down thinking over everything that had happened to me when there was a flash and a goddess stood in front of me. I couldn't understand how she had found me but I stood and bowed to her. By the way, I was in my human form so I said, "Lady Hestia, how did you find me?"

She replied, "Twice now I've sensed your hope depleting, after the first time I lost track of you, but when I once again sensed you I decided to come and help you, after all, you did get me my throne back."

I said, "You deserved it, you are one of the eldest Olympians after all."

She smiled at me warmly before saying, "Perseus, I have two gifts for you,"

I stared at her for a moment before asking, "Why would you want to help me? I'm not even technically a demigod anymore. If anything, I'm more like a monster."

Understanding flashed across Hestia's face, and rather sternly she said, "Perseus you are not truly a monster unless you behave like one, and I know that due to your fatal flaw you never will. Your father and the other gods are fools if they fail to realize that."

I should have known that she would say something like that, in the end, I gave in and accepted her help.

She gave me two gifts, one of which was a way to make myself look different so even if I ran into someone that knew me before, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. This came in the form of a small device that would easily fit in my pocket. The second thing was another sword that was partially made out of silver which meant that I would be able to kill Lycaon if I run into him again. It also means that I will have to be more careful with it myself since silver is really the only metal that can kill me now.

She also gave me her partial blessing in hopes that it would help tame my wolf side slightly so it would be easier for me to resist Lycaon, and less likely that I would accidentally lose control of myself and hurt someone I care about.

I thanked her for everything and before she left she said, "Your father misses you Perseus, He has been doing everything he can think of to try and find you."

I told her that I wasn't ready to return to camp, but I would consider contacting my dad. I knew that my dad does care about me, after all even though he can't see me that often I know that he tries to do what he can and does care. I decided that since I could conceal my identity now I would probably use some of this time alone to help demigods get to camp half blood, the wolf house, and maybe even the Hunters of Artemis.

I wasn't so sure about that last one though, as much as I wanted to help girls who were in bad situations I also didn't want to get killed or castrated for going near the hunters. I would much rather be alive and have all my parts intact.

I know that Hestia had tried to reassure me that I wasn't a monster but I couldn't quite bring myself to believe her. At least now I don't have to worry so much about being found. Lycaon would still be able to find me but now I might at least confuse him since my appearance could be different. When I had mentioned to her that I was thinking about helping demigods get to camp Hestia told me of a few kids that she thought I could start with.

The kids she told me about were in pretty bad situations at home. Some were being abused while others were simply being mistreated. It annoyed me that demigods could be in those situations and the gods just sit back and do absolutely nothing. I knew about the ancient laws but if the gods really wanted to help their children they could just remove the dam laws. Or just break them and not care about the consequences.

There were only a few of the gods that actually seemed to care about their kids, and even some of the ones that did seem to care didn't do much to help them, much less visit them. Shoving those thoughts aside before I got really pissed off I headed off to help the first girl.

 **Mystery point of view**

I simply watched as Lycaon approached me. Once he was standing in his human form mere meters away from me I finally spoke, I said, "You have failed yet again Lycaon, and you wish for another chance to fulfill your claims that you can get Perseus Jackson to join us. Why should I give you another chance? You have already failed twice, and as I recall you also failed my sister when she wanted you to prevent those blasted heroes from completing their quest."

Lycaon replied, "Master I can succeed, He has not yet learned to use all of his abilities so unless he discovers them on his own between now and when I get to him he shouldn't be much of a threat."

As much as he tried to hide it I could hear the fear in Lycaon's voice. I thought for a moment before grudgingly replying, "You have one last chance, either capture him and turn him to our side, or take him out by any means necessary, either way when the gods and demigods learn of his fate they will lose hope and be easier to defeat."

Lycaon simply nodded and said, "I will not fail you again master,"

"See to it that you don't," I replied in threatening tone before I dismissed him.

If he failed me yet again he would not be getting another chance, my sister and her sons may have failed at defeating the gods and their blasted children, but I will not endure the same fate. I knew that Perseus Jackson was important to both demigod camps, as well as a few of the gods. If we took him out of the picture it will make the fight a lot easier, or at least that's what I was telling myself.

I would never say it to anyone but I did have doubts about that idea, what if instead of making all his friends lose hope it instead ended up with him basically being a martyr motivating his loved ones to just fight harder. I reluctantly admitted that both were entirely possible, but certainly hoped that the first would be what actually happens.

I knew that Lycaon wouldn't normally kill one of his own wolves unless he felt he had a good reason, but Perseus was running rogue still supporting the gods. I hoped that Lycaon would have the brains enough to know that if he couldn't get Perseus to join us he would have to kill him. Perseus was simply too powerful to let him run loose while he was still on the gods' side.

As far as I know the gods have not yet found out about what my wife and I are planning, I hoped it would stay that way for a while longer at least until I gather more forces, but if Perseus continues to run loose they might just find out sooner than I would like since he will most likely inform them as soon as he finds out. Hopefully, Lycaon won't reveal everything to him unless he gets him to join us.


	6. Hunted

**Percy's point of view**

I found it kind of surprising when an entire week passed without me seeing any sign of Lycaon and his wolves. I thought that he would probably still be looking for me since he had seemed like he was rather determined to get me to follow him. Ever since Hestia visited me I have been helping demigods get to the camps and killing any monsters I encountered.

I had considered contacting my dad, but I was still afraid of what he would think of me. Would he still treat me the same way? Or would he be disgusted by what I had become? Honestly, I wasn't quite sure what to expect at this point, I still had a lot of questions without answers. For instance, I still didn't really have a definite reason for why Lycaon was so determined to have me in his pack, I also had no idea what my dad might think of me the next time we see each other.

On top of all that I honestly don't know if I would be able to get into camp if I wanted to go back. I don't want to go back there yet but I might eventually and I don't even know if I could still get in. Lycaon should know better than to think that he can make me turn against the gods, my fatal flaw is loyalty for Zeus's sake. Sure, dad might not be the best father on the planet but I still care about him and even though some of the other gods don't like me I'm not going to betray them to one of their enemies.

I was just minding my own business when I caught a whiff of several different scents and I wasn't quite sure what they all were. I smelled the scents of the forest along with many others some of which I couldn't place. I really didn't know what was going on but I just had a feeling that something bad might happen.

I decided to find out what was going on, I may not be the smartest guy on the planet but even I know that it's not the best idea to face whatever this is without some kind of plan. Due to that I decided to slowly approach the situation and try and figure out what was going on before I do anything.

I slowly moved forward and as I got closer to whatever was going on I was able to make out the smell of werewolves and I also heard the sound of bowstrings. After that I came up with a pretty good guess for what was going on. If my guess was right the hunters were facing Lycaon and his wolves. Considering that I have been trying to avoid both Lycaon and the hunters I was torn about what I should do.

I wanted to avoid them but I also didn't want to let anything happen to Thalia, she is my cousin and I didn't want her to get hurt or killed. I decided to get closer so I could see what was going on and then I would decide what to do. I looked between a couple of trees to assess the situation. Just like I'd thought I could see that the hunters were fighting a large group of werewolves which included Lycaon himself.

Considering that the hunters are good fighters and that Artemis was there with them I figured they would be able to handle it but just as I was about to leave I noticed that Thalia had run out of arrows and was attempting to fight the monsters with her hunting knives since they were the only other silver weapon she had, or at least I assumed that was why.

As I continued to watch the fight I slowly walked closer while trying to avoid being spotted by the werewolves or hunters, but then again if the werewolves were paying attention they could probably smell me. As I watched a second werewolf tried to attack Thalia from the side while she was distracted and the other hunters were occupied with the rest of the werewolves not to mention that Artemis was facing Lycaon himself.

Let's just say I didn't let the wolf hurt Thalia. In order to protect my cousin, I leaped out of my hiding spot in wolf form and knocked the other wolf away from Thalia. I had been slowly coming to accept what I had become but even still I think my wolf side kind of took over when I was protecting Thalia since I did something that I would never have even considered otherwise. Instead of turning to human and killing it with my sword I overpowered the wolf and bit down hard on its neck. I won't go into the details but let's just say that the result was a dead werewolf and me rather shocked at what I'd just done.

Thalia managed to kill the other wolf that she'd been fighting to begin with and I tried to go back to the trees to watch and see if the fight went in the hunters' favor. If it didn't I might have to help them again so it would. I would rather not have to since I'd planned on avoiding the hunters and Lycaon for a while longer but as usual my luck didn't hold.

Lycaon noticed me and attempted to get away from Artemins in order to come for me. not wanting to let him get away she followed him. Why I didn't run for it right then and there I don't even know. But when the two reached me I was stuck. If Artemis killed Lycaon first she would probably kill me afterward for not only being a werewolf but also a male. The only thing that might convince her to spare me would be if I revealed who I was since I knew that I had earned her respect for what I had done during the quest to rescue her.

I thought about running for it but something that I assumed was my loyalty made me want to continue helping the hunters. I told myself it was so I could make sure Thalia would be okay since she was still fighting along with the other hunters but I wasn't sure if that was it.

I hung back further away from the ongoing battle hoping Lycaon and his werewolves would admit defeat and run off with their tails between their legs. Unfortunately for me Lycaon seemed determined to capture me. several werewolves got past the hunters and started heading my way. The hunters seemed slightly confused by this at first but I guess they probably assumed they were trying to escape since some of the hunters turned and aimed their bows at them.

Some of them fired but others hesitated. I guess it was because I would have been in the crossfire and they must have realized that I hadn't done anything to harm them and I'd probably saved Thalia's Life earlier, or in the least prevented her from being turned. They were probably confused about why I had attacked and killed another werewolf when I was obviously one myself.

I knew that if I ran for it I would only have to keep avoiding Lycaon and his wolves since I doubted that the hunters would kill them all. The only way to get him to stop coming after me would be to kill him but although he's a monster he's also strong and knows more about being a werewolf than I do since he was the first one ever.

I was pretty sure that if I tried to fight him now I would probably lose. If I was going to kill him I would need more time before I try to do it. I would have to come to terms with what I now was and learn to take advantage of the new abilities I'd gained without becoming a monster like Lycaon.

I wasn't quite sure how I would manage that but I would have to try, I didn't want to keep running from him until he eventually got the better of me. As for the hunters, well I wasn't quite sure what to do about them. Sooner or later I would run into them again and I would probably have to reveal who I was. The Hunters seemed to be winning the battle so I felt it was safe for me to run for it. I guessed that as soon as they were able to retreat Lycaon and his wolves would come after me once again and sooner or later I would have to face him.

There was really no other way to stop him from coming after me other than surrendering to him and following him and I knew I would never willingly do that. I ran for it hoping I wouldn't encounter Lycaon and his wolves for a while since if I was going to accept what I had become and figure out my new abilities I would need as much time as possible.

The next time I stopped I knew I needed to eat, but instead of doing what I normally did I felt that since I needed to accept what I was anyway hunting would be a good place to start. I started to walk through the trees I noticed a couple rabbits but with how hungry I was at the moment they would barely be a snack. I guessed my appetite must have increased as well based on how much I'd been eating lately.

I eventually came across a decent sized deer, it seemed that at that point my new more animalistic instincts took over as I leaped at the animal and bit down hard on its neck. Not long after that I ate some of it and left the rest for later. After that I actually felt satisfied in more ways than one. When the thought of hunting had occurred to me I hadn't been sure if I'd actually be able to bring myself to do it.

While I wasn't really an animal lover that didn't mean that I could easily kill animals. Despite that I had done it, but along with the satisfaction came uncertainty. Was learning about my abilities and accepting what I was really a good idea? It seemed like the only option but I also didn't want to end up a monster like Lycaon.

Well technically I already was one but I didn't want to behave like one. And if I did accept what I had become what would all my friends and family think of me? I know it seemed like my mom and Paul had accepted me when I visited them but could that change if I let myself become more like Lycaon? I thought about contacting my dad if only to either eliminate or confirm my fears but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

It sounded ridiculous that I had been able to kill another werewolf and take down a good-sized buck but I couldn't bring myself to talk to my own father. Mind you he could blast me to bits if he decided he didn't want me around anymore, although I wasn't sure if he could do it through an Iris message I wasn't too keen on chancing it. I may not be perfectly happy with my situation but I would still like to stay alive. I knew I would have to talk to him sooner or later but I wasn't ready to do it yet.


End file.
